Increasingly, objects are being connected electronically and/or communicatively in ways that previously were the province mostly of computers. As such, the term “Internet of Things” (IoT) has come to describe a dynamic network of globally connected things, entities, devices, items or objects. An illustrative and non-restrictive example can involve a company or enterprise in which numerous items are communicatively interconnected such as computers, mobile devices (e.g., phones, laptops or tablets), lighting and climate control systems, cars or other vehicles and “smart” appliances (e.g., refrigerators, televisions) and some or all can be controlled or interacted with from one place or another. Other examples involve systems that are distributed over disparate geographical areas as opposed to just one physical location. As the number and complexity of interconnected items in an IoT has the potential to grow considerably, the tracking, monitoring and identification of each interconnected item becomes all the more challenging.